vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Knightmon
Summary Knightmon is a largely-built Warrior Digimon whose body is clad in armor made from heavyweight Chrome Digizoid. It possesses enough power to easily wield its cherished greatsword even while dressed in that armor. According to one theory, it wears the armor on its body in order to restrain its mighty, uncontrollable power. Also, Knightmon is a Digimon that exists to faithfully serve its master, and its personality is deeply loyal. For that reason, it is in distress over becoming either wicked or righteous, depending on its master's attribute, in order to follow through on those convictions. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 4-C, possibly 4-A, higher with Berserk Sword Name: Knightmon Origin: Digimon Gender: Genderless Age: Varies Classification: Ultimate level Data Attribute Warrior Digimon Powers and Abilities: Knightmon=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Sword and Shield Mastery, Martial Arts, Metal Manipulation, Summoning, Energy Manipulation, Aura, Air Manipulation, Flight, Time Manipulation (In the forms of Time Stop and Erasure/Destruction), Time Travel, Teleportation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Reality Warping, Can lower the resistance to Metal and Energy based skills with Raging Machine, Hellfire Manipulation and Conceptual Erasure with Dark Fire (The Flames of Hell/Dark Area aka El Evangelo are purifying flames that erase those who are burnt by them. This goes so far as to being able to erase even the Seven Great Demon Lords and erase one beyond death in which in Digimon death means nothingness. Whether the flames erase one beyond nothingness is dependent on whether they are evil or not. If evil, the one who is erased will be erased beyond nothingness), Death Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Water Manipulation and Sleep Manipulation via Idle Bubble, Life Manipulation (Can steal one's life force), Resistance to Time Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation |-|General Digimon Abilities=Non-Corporeal (All Digimon are actually "souls" that exist on a higher plane of reality following an emanationism cosmology. Interactions with the Digimon that occur in the franchise are so because of specific events that either create manifestation bodies for the Digimon or turn humans into digital entities), Regeneration (Low-Mid. The Wireframe of a Digimon, corresponding to its armor/skin, is covered with a texture that is the first form of defense of a Digimon. Digimon are able to quickly regenerate their Wireframes after they are damaged, at least under normal conditions. Digimon are also able to completely regenerate their wireframes even after they are destroyed, forming the Digitamas, although this is combat applicable), Non-Physical Interaction (Digimon are able to touch each other, as well as their Digicores, which are the very essence of the Digimon. They are also able to touch the souls and minds of humans and animals like Koichi, Mirei, Takumi and Pete), Hacking and Information Manipulation (Digimon are the best hacking tools around the world, replacing almost entirely by any conventional hacking program prior to their discoveries and yet the best way to combat the Digimon is DIgimon itself), Reality Warping (In fact, in Digimon hacking is the correspondent of Reality Warping in the digital worlds, and they are able to manipulate reality itself when necessary), Absorption (Digimon are able to absorb data from the surrounding environment and from other beings, allowing them to assimilate this data to itself), Power Mimicry (By absorbing opponents' data, the Digimon assimilates their powers for themselves. Digimon are able to learn the attacks of opponents just by observing them, although this is limited by the intelligence of the Digimon), Reactive Evolution (Digimon are able to rewrite their own data structures being able to adapt to different situations), Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Digimon attacks are able to interact with each others' Digicores, which constitute a Digimon's mind and soul. Hence, all Digimon are able to manipulate, attack, and destroy the minds and souls of others. Digimon are in essence a 5-Dimensional existence and even though they aren't physically this powerful, their mind and souls are still of a higher plane), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Digimon have their minds and souls, protected by the Wireframe, requiring one to cross the wireframe before reaching the minds/souls of a Digimon), Hacking and Power Nullification (Digimon are resistant to the bugging of the Eaters, which usually corrupt data leaving them useless) Attack Potency: At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level (Should be comparable if not slightly above other Ultimate level Digimon such as Digitamamon), higher with Berserk Sword (Strong enough to one shot anything it hits, which should extend to other Ultimate Digimon) Speed: Relativistic+ with FTL reactions (Comparable to other Ultimate Digimon such as Volcdramon) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Large Star Class, possibly Multi-Solar System Class, higher with Berserk Sword Durability: At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level Stamina: Very high Range: Extended Melee Range, A few meters with projectiles Standard Equipment: Greatsword Intelligence: Varies among the species, but Knightmon are considered to be some of the most skilled warriors in the Digimon Franchise and usually are used as army men for the Royal Knights, more specifically Crusadermon. Weaknesses: Virus Digimon Notable Attacks/Techniques: Overwrite: All Digimon can rewrite their data, so that they are able to react to various situations that were once problematic for it. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power and sometimes new skills and resistances are gained. However, the more emotional the Digimon is, the more violent the overwrite becomes. *'Berserk Sword:' Swings its greatsword like a berserker, cutting everything in two with a single stroke. *'The Duel:' Slashes with its sword to send a spinning blade of air at the enemy. *'Grand Smash:' Blows the opponent away with its sword instead of cutting them. *'Chrono Breaker:' Wears away its foe's bodies by stopping time or erasing it. *'Nano Break:' Attack the opponent(s) with nanomachines and reduce Defense *'Rising Ray:' Fires a shining energy ball. *'Raging Machine:' A metal based attack that lowers the resistance to metal/energy based skills. *'Idle Bubble:' Launches a bubble that puts the foe to sleep immediately. *'Night of Fire:' Shoots flames of darkness from its hand. *'Night of Blizzard:' Attacks the enemy using a dark blizzard or shards of ice. *'Summon:' Summons spirits of fire and/or ice, sometimes combining them to create a ball of ice and fire or a sphere of darkness to shoot at the enemy. *'Dark Song:' Screams to lure the enemy to death or release darkness that stuns them. *'Dark Fire:' Sends a ball of fire made from the flames of the abyss (Dark Area) at the opponent. *'Cat's Eye:' Hypnotizes the enemy with mysterious power from its eyes. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Digimon Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Monsters Category:Anime Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Knights Category:Warriors Category:Flight Users Category:Good Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Hackers Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Guardians Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Metal Users Category:Genderless Characters Category:Characters Category:Summoners Category:Energy Users Category:Aura Users Category:Air Users Category:Time Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Teleportation Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Sound Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Fire Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Death Users Category:Life Users Category:Ice Users Category:Earth Users Category:Water Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Information Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Loyal Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Shield Users Category:Concept Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Absorption Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Power Mimicry Users